


Fifth Death Undone

by DormireAmore



Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormireAmore/pseuds/DormireAmore
Summary: *Does have an attempted suicide so please beware TW*Thinking she finally was able to move on, Sophia is held back by something, someone keeping in the past. Fate is calling, and it's getting closer then she realizes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for an attempted suicide, I will mark when the scene is so if you are not so good with this, please keep an eye out. I am always open if anyone needs to talk about anything going on. Reach me out on Instagram my handle is: DormireAmore and I am open to anyone if they need to talk! :) 
> 
> Suicide Hotline Number: 1-800-273-8255

**September 6th, 2796**

Ikora looked stressed. Her shoulders seemed weighed down, like they have been carrying something heavy for far too long. Her robes waved with the heavy rain, but she didn't even waver with her stare, even if the woman looked like she just wanted to sleep.

The Young Wolf did nothing but look away from the Warlock Vanguard, silently debating if she wanted to straight up leave. It has been barely a month since she came back to the tower. A month of trying to gain a routine back. A month of avoiding the Vanguard.  
You would think that after two years in the wilds of the galaxy, she could have had enough of it all; but a small part of the Hunter still craved for the forest beyond. 

When she first came back with hair chopped horribly and cloak ripped to pieces, the Tower’s usual bustle seemed to halt. Here was the daughter of the Chosen One, rumored to have gone rogue, had joined the Darkness. But all Sophia did was make her way to her mother’s statue and take off her ragged Hunter’s mark. It was rested at her feet, the Warlock Band put on the Hunter’s upper left arm. Silent was the whole exchange, Azul still by her side. To this day the cloak was still there, encased in a small glass box with the flowers and lit candles.

But here she was at the highest point of the Tower, Ikora Rey standing behind her. It was a downpour at this point of the night. The sun had already gone down past the mountains, and the City was shutting down for another busy day tomorrow. 

“I know I don’t deserve your forgive-”

“You don’t deserve anything,” the Arcstrider's ghost Avery cut in. "You knew she was going to die, but you didn't send out any help with you. It's going to take a long while till my Gaurdian or I can forgive that."

The wind took the conversation over, rain picking up again. Sophia suddenly wondered how she even managed to deal with two generations of basically the same person. 

The Warlock sighed once more and stepped away, "Come find me when you are ready, you know where I am." With that Ikora walked away. 

The Scout stayed looking away until footsteps could no longer be heard, and then some. Only after she was sure Rey was gone, Sophia tore her eyes off the Last City and relaxed finally. 

"Come on little light," she softly told her ghost ready to go back to a certain clan again. 

\---

Chaos as always was the Prime Fire Clan when the Scout walked in. Door unlocked by Avery, she started the process of taking off her gear and having her ghost transmat it away. Cerberus+1 was placed where she could see it and Sophia sat on one of the 2 couches in the room, legs curled up and cloak hood on: eyes peeking under the fabric. 

The clan's more of a home then an apartment was cozy to say. A large bit bigger than an issued apartment in the Tower, but still down to the basics. White walls were covered with golden age posters here and there. Past the living room was a small kitchen, one only Azul used really. It held a second floor with 4 bedrooms, the Awoken leader having his own along with Soul-5 being the only Warlock. 

Corey and Bolt shared a room with two twin sized beds in the biggest room of the whole apartment. Finally, the last bedroom belonged to Sana and by extension Sophia as well. Not wanting to intrude on the other Hunter's room, she simply just had a small table where she put her most treasured items inside and they both just slept on the bed together. 

A Hunter's nest, would it be a small cave, their ship, or in this case a bedroom was something you did not want to mess with. It was the one place for most that they could let their guard down and if felt threatened enough that spot would disappear. Sana did much the same over a year ago in her spot-on Mercury. 

Still recovering both physically and mentally from her 2-year expedition of the entire galaxy, it was hard to sleep at night and not have to wake up to panicked ship alarms or a fire to feed. These days the only thing Sophia woke up to was Sana's soft breaths as she slept and perhaps a bird or two outside. 

The rain pattered against the cracked patio doors. Corey stood outside smoking, leaning against the railing. Part of her wanted to go out with the man, but the chilling weather outside deterred her. She was already in the rain long enough today. Soul-5 plopped down next to her with a book, legs knocking against the Scout's. 

"I'm taking the cloak as a hint that something happened," the Warlock spoke up as Sophia watched her flip through her pages delicately, not wanting to tear the pre-golden age paper.  
She said nothing back though, just curled in closer to herself. 

Azul exited from his bedroom and gave a nod in greeting to the pair. "I have a meeting-"

"This late in the evening Xuj?" The Exo next to her cut in. 

The clan leader lightly rolled his eyes, but a smirk still appeared on his lips, so the Awoken couldn't have been that mad at the interruption. "Yes Soul, Hawthorne wants to talk business really quick. I'll be back before the hour's up." The black-haired man yanked on a coat and was gone. 

The Warlock signed and returned to whatever she was reading. 

\---

It must have been a good few hours until Sophia got off the couch, legs numb long ago. 

It was quiet when she toted her gun and herself into her shared room with Sana. The other Hunter laid curled against the wall with a knife tucked in her hands, her Ghost Spark resting in the Traveler's light that peeked through the window. 

Toeing off her own boots and chest plate, just in the black skin suit underneath, Sophia just went with that. Cerberus was placed on the one desk in the room and Avery went next to Spark, quickly going into rest. 

Leaving just her as the only one awake, the Arcstrider laid down on the bed, tucking herself tight around her own blanket that her mom found for her years ago. How the hell was she going to deal with Ikora? 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**September 7th, 2796**

The sun was almost at its peak when Sophia woke up. Giving a small yawn, she stumbled out of the bed. The other human and neither Ghost to be seen, the Hunter made her way downstairs out to the main room. 

"Morning or should I say afternoon," Corey greeted from the futon, placing his dirty rag down. The blond was still in civilian clothes from the night before and was polishing his weapons from what she could tell. Sprawled out all over the table was a small collection of the Titans guns, his favorites Sophia guessed from the obvious wear and tear on a few of them. 

She gave a nod in his general direction and had Avery transmat her gun as well, placing the auto rifle next to his Jade Rabbit scout rifle. In a silent question, she gestured to his open can of weapon oil, asking if she could borrow it. 

"Oh go right ahead, I won't hog the whole thing." With agreement, Sophia started the process of taking Cerberus+1 apart. A sculpture of a gun held together all these years by wit, pure luck and some zip-ties; she was lucky it was still in one hand. It is 4 different barrels all needed to come off and get cleaned, as well as all the blood and alien junk on it. A gross process that the Hunter rarely got to do because of everything. 

Hands ran down the magazine, they carefully took the zip-ties off, next came the barrels, then the spring, it all laid to rest on a greasy towel. It sent Sophia into a sort of trance, soothed by the comforting motions. 

She could still feel the powerful Void swimming in Cerberus's insides. It was hard sometimes to aim with the gun, with Darkness on one side and Light on the other. It took her months at the start to even pick up the gun, her mother's Light still so very prominent on the handle. But also the bad side of every bullet that has killed, it rests in the underbelly of it all. She usually just ignored it, but when the wires of it all are exposed the Darkness just screamed. Sophia reached inside of it, attempting to rub it away. 

Suddenly something moved in-front of her, and the Hunter jerked back, breaking her focus on the gun. Looming above her wasn't Corey like she expected, but Lilian Scout. 

The sick smell of metallic and Venus dirt stuck into her lungs as Sophia scrambled backwards, looking wide-eyed at the Warlock. "Ma' what is this?" She cried out, some part of her begging for the woman to go away. 

She could feel Avery in her mind, the Ghost unable to leave wherever she was in her own backpack realm. Panic and frustration flowed over their connection. Something was happening to her Light. 

It seemed as if Lilian crawled out of her grave, looking like what the Voidwalker was when she was found dead. Her robes were in ruins, and the Warlock band was nowhere to be found. All while black inkling vines wore their way up her arms. Lilian's helmet was cracked, and she didn't want to see underneath, knowing there would be no life in those eyes.

Glowing smoke swirled all around them, echoing what her vision was becoming. In the reflection of her mother’s helmet she could see her own eyes a sickening color you would only see in Hive. Green and Dark, reaching inside and taking what was hers. 

"It's coming for you," the voice of her mother whispered harshly out, it layered with something darker than what the Arcstrider knew. "You can't run, it will get you." 

Still backing up as the Warlock got closer, her mind raced. "What's coming, Mom what's gonna get me?" She yelled out, finally getting a handle on her feet and scampered against the living room wall. She could feel her Light getting sucked up, electricity sparked as the Hunter could do nothing but stare. No longer did she feel the welcoming Void of Lilian Scout, only the sicking haunt of nothingness. A hand reached forward to Sophia, as to clasp her shoulder-

Abruptly a Solar power from behind gripped her mom by the neck and yanked back. The moment Light touched Darkness, she disappeared like thin air leaving a shaken Hunter and still bright-eyed Titan. 

The door to their right slammed open to reveal Azul looking in a disarray, gun pulled out and looking for a fight. But, when all he saw was Corey standing, axe glowing in hand and the Hunter staring at nothing, the gun dropped. 

Sophia collapsed on the ground and threw up. 

\---

Avery rested in her limp hands. The Ghost chirped every few moments doing a scan, but that's all she could do.  
That oily mess of the Darkness was nothing Sophia had ever faced, and it hurt a lot. She was left with her mind feeling like it was ripped off and Light exhaustion. The white-haired girl had barely enough to even send a spark. Azul had immediately panicked and called Ikora Rey, not knowing what else to do for one of his own.  
20 minutes later Sophia just slouched on Sana's bed, dead asleep. 

The Warlock on the other end was muttering something to her Ghost while looking over Cerberus. "Whatever Darkness residue was left in this; it's all gone now into Scout. Ophiuchus isn't sensing anything left in the gun, Xuj."

The clan leader looked slightly more worried. He took the gun in his hands and started to put it back together. "And what about seeing Lilian? It kept on saying something about something getting her, according to Corey," He asked glancing back to the Hunter's sleeping figure. 

The Warlock Vanguard just sighed, sitting down at the desk. "That's the one question I can't unfortunately answer, Guardian. The Darkness is unpredictable and dangerous, and for it to suddenly haunt like that so close to the Traveler? It puts new things to questions." 

Ikora rubbed the edge of her temples, a headache setting in. "I will hit the books on it later. Ask Warlock Soul-5 to meet up with me as soon as possible, I will need her knowledge on the Taken. They are sure to know something." 

The woman glanced over to Sophia, shaking her head. Black lines like ivy wrapped up the Hunter's arms and neck. It covered her like poison, taking it over. "Once her Light is back, those will disappear."  
With that though, she quietly left in search of what happened. Sophia just slept oblivious to it all. 

\---

**September 9th, 2796**

"Damn, Hunter. You get smacked by a train or something?" 

The Drifter let out a low whistle as she slowly made her way from the transmat pad to where the man sat on his broken couch. Sophia honestly didn't think the dark age Gambit head would have accepted her request to board the Derelict, but here she was 30 minutes later as they rotated around outside Nessus's orbit. 

She only wore some civilian clothes and a heavy blanket Bolt-17 had pushed her way, just an Omolon sidearm painted white. Cerberus was taken by Ikora for her to study, and feeling empty without it, the Scout hadn't left the boundaries of the Last City. 

The young woman didn't need any reminder of her appearance, already knowing the man was talking about the veins on her body and not the dark bags under her eyes. She just gave the finger to Drifter as she shuffled her way over, the chill already getting to her.  
The Drifter was a shifty character in Sophia's life. Like anyone she was a bit wary of the man at the start, but having the man be the only one to stick since the start, she was bound to stick close to him. Her Ma' once joked that he acted like his uncle, and to be honest it stuck to her mind since then. 

Crossing over the platform where she would usually launch if the Hunter were playing Gambit, Sophia scanned the cards table in-front of the Drifter's seat. On it sat some part of the mote banker, a Primeval swirling in it. She sidestepped the table completely, not wanting to even get close to that. 

She summoned her Ghost and Avery sat on her palm, still weak. "We got in contact with some very violent form of pure Darkness recently, and it affected our Light and my guardian. Do you know at all how to get rid of it?" Her lil' light asked the man. 

The Dark Age Guardian stopped with whatever he was doing and leaned back, giving a long look at the sight to his side. The Light of others had done nothing but overwhelm the girl without her own blocking it, so the usually unsettling feeling of the Drifter's Arc was welcoming. 

As Ghost told what had happened to the man about the events earlier, he reached forward and grasped her chin lightly, exposing the vines of dark as they shifted around. "Exposure to this is a rare but dangerous thing you're messing with Sister. When it does happen to Risen, your Light is supposed to get rid of it. But with yours?" He let go and sat back. "You have to get rid of the source." 

Sophia gave a bewildered look to Drifter, "It isn't dead? The thing that killed my Mom?" She questioned, voice cracking with unuse. 

"I'm 'fraid not Soph," He softly said, dropping that rare nickname. "It's still somewhere, and seems like it's stalkin' out for you as well." 

\---

After sending Avery to tell what they found out to Ikora, she yanked on her cloak and camped out in Sana's room. Burrowed under all the blankets and her cape, the Hunter tried to make herself warm. 

Without her Light the Young Wolf was just… freezing. Some part of her could feel it stirring in her chest, wanting to be let out. But she couldn't quite catch it all the way. Is this what her mother felt during the Red War, those weeks without Void tingling at the Warlock's fingertips. It was frustrating and the Scout just wanted it all gone. 

\---

_Pitch black all around, you can't see a thing. There's no Traveler, no Ghost, not a single soul at all around you._

_"Hello?" You call out, but there's nothing to catch your voice. You're stuck listening to it echo in the voidness of this place._

_Out of the corner of your eye you can see something flash, so you turn around. It calls to you like a moth to a flame._

_You can hear it say your name. Tripping over your legs, the flash becomes closer and closer till it's right in reach._

_But then it disappears._

_"Where am I?"_

_"In the dark," the void whispers back, sending shivers down your spine._

_If possible, the dark gets closer. It's suffocating you, taking your air. You don't fight it, just reach towards the flash._

_"It's coming for you."_

\---

**September 14th, 2796**

The shaky feeling still held Sophia to her core. Constantly, she had dizzy spells, or hands that refused to even hold a piece of glimmer. The Hunter was left a corpse of what she once was, all while those black ivy lines grew. Ikora had no answers for her, not even the Hidden held a single dime of anything to where the thing was. Moirai was the only name anyone had, and that was because of a forced datamine to Lilian’s Ghost. 

The hunt that Lilian Scout went on, was a personal one; for sure not Vanguard approved. Sophia had theories that the Warlock saw something that could kill more, and in some form of a hero went after it before the monster could. Truly only Ikora knew of her death beforehand, but no one knew how or why the Warlock Vanguard was the only one. It was all strange and seemed like secrets wrapped in secrets. 

It was all frustrating beyond belief, and Sophia was over it. Hunters hated being dependent on others, it went against every nature inside them and out. It was always just Sophia and Avery against the wild the past few years. Now lacking the energy to even wake up in the morning, it was leaning on Prime Fire for help. 

Azul was constantly on her case these last few days to sleep longer, eat more, but with the Darkness roaring inside her; Sophia just ignored him till she snapped at the Awoken yesterday. She had then stormed out and sat with Cayde-6 the rest of the day, the Hunter Vanguard offering distractions in between his work. 

Now today, she sat watching her team as they scoped out the spot where her mother died over 2 years ago. Her chest plate weighed heavy on the girl’s shoulders as Sophia watched the feed of her clan. Zavala stood watching as well at his desk, giving orders every now and again. In his office with the doors shut, it was freezing. 

Curled up tighter in the stiff chair, she watched with anxious eyes. Avery in her mind was watching the feed as well, and had said nothing in the last hour which was rare for her little light. 

On Azul's angle were the 4 other members of Prime Fire sitting around the mouth of a rocky entrance on Venus in front of the man. 

“This is Fire 1, permission to start the mission?” His voice crackled over the speakers of the feed. 

“Permission granted, Mission White Wolf is a go,” Zavala said, sitting down finally. He was making her nervous. Muting himself next but keeping the feed online, the Commander spun his chair to face her’s in the corner. “How are you faring Guardian?” he asked, eyes scanning over from the Darkness exposure back to her eyes then the lines again. 

She just shrugged, no response at the ready. What the hell did he think? Sidestepping the question completely, Sophia gestured to the screen as to say, _'Shouldn't you be watching them?'_

The man just turned back to his desk.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

*****Suicide Trigger Warning, please skip if needed!!!*****

**May 20th, 2794**

She's taken a gun to the head 2 times now.  
The first wasn't even her own, it was some Cabal with a random plan to kill Sophia and it was successful. But, once the ball started rolling there was no stopping it. 

The dark whispered in the Arcstrider's ears the whole time she just sat there in the dirt and wet soil of Nessus. Do it, pull the trigger. Blow your brains out till there's nothing left. You want to die. The cold grip of Trust stood taunt against Sophia's temple. She was gone before the sound of the blast hit her ears. 

The third time was right after, barely an hour after she blew her own brains out. Her Ghost begged for the Hunter to not, there were better ways to deal with your grief. She didn't listen. What was the mute gonna do, speak? 

White hair stained red as her hand flinched against the recoil of the weapon. Not satisfied with how slow it was all moving, Sophia pulled the trigger again. 

It was hours of her cold body laying against her ship's flooring before she found the will to be Risen. The pain was still there, and Darkness still gave some nasty words as well; but they were quieter. More manageable than before. 

But unfortunately Avery grew a pair, and all of her guns were gone. "You're gonna take death away from me too?" She silently asked the little light. But nothing came back. The Ghost was ignoring her.  
She scrambled to get her feet on the ground and to find something. She wasn't satisfied with this at all, it was too clean, too pristine, she was too big of a mess for there to be no blood on her hands. Her mother bled out without anyone to help, why shouldn't Sophia do the same? 

It was a knife for the fourth time. Sharp, painful, hitting right to the core. The Hunter craved it all. Death taking its time this time around, she let herself weep watching the blood drip down her ruined clothes. Avery was just going to allow her to die this time, it was easier to just do a full wipe then fix the mess that was this shattered Guardian. It was all easier in the end. 

When she reawoke the final time, she was covered on a vast plain of sand on Mars. Ruined buildings from the Golden Age were all around the white-haired girl and not even the Dark was telling her anything. Taking it as it was, she began to walk. She walked till the was out the long gone city, until the sand turned to rocks and her legs could no longer hold Sophia up. 

Forfeiting that inner hunger and the need to rest, she laid on the sharp stone and stared up at the sleeping sky. She could feel the creeping passing of life crawl up her spine, holding down her eyes like weights, and limbs unable to move. When Sophia Scout died the fifth time, it was quiet. There was no blood, nor violent wounds. Just the Hunter and the wilderness above. She closed her eyes and let that feeling take over.  
\---

"Now what in pit's hell are you doing out here, lass?" 

A voice sharp and to the point ringing in her ears, the Scout opening her eyes to see a figure loomed above. Sophia just gave a soft groan and rolled over. She could already feel the bags under her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, you're not doin' that," A heavy hand gripped the Hunter's shoulders and yanked up, pulling her with it. "Up an' at it." 

The sun had risen at some point, beaming it's light down on the Mars surface. The Drifter stood next to her, a shotgun slung over his shoulder and gear covered in red sand. Part of her itched to steal the gun and got at it again to herself, but she shrugged off the dark and shoved it down. The man didn't need to deal with that shit. 

Rubbing away what sand she could out of her gear, her eyes bet the other helmeted man. She took her hand and gestured a circular motion on her chest, "Sorry."

Sophia already knew the man rolled his eyes but he said nothing else, just gestured to his Sparrow and told her in a gruff voice to get on. 

If the Hunter tried hard enough, she could still feel all of her deaths within the last 24 hours. It was mind numbing and borderline crazy, and the Scout hated it all. 

"You know, you've got half of the universe looking for your ass, Sister," the Drifter suddenly said as they rode down a hill, the vehicle shaking slightly. 

Like she cared, what did they care either? 

As if listening to her thoughts, the rouge Lightbearer gave out a small gruff and continued. "Heard about your lil' fit with that giant ball of space crap by word of mouth. 'Nother Hunter even said they saw you eat a bullet by your own hand. Anything to say 'bout kid?" 

Sophia didn't, just let her thoughts wander while the wind whipped around them. 

Figuring out at this point it was a one man conversation, the Drifter stopped talking and soon they made it to the transmat pad. Clampering off of the bike, she followed the man. Every step hurt, but hell if she was gonna have Avery heal her. 

Typing in coordinates on the screen of the teleporter, the man quickly transmitted the pair onto the Derelict. The cold was a quick transition from the sandy heat to a cold that nipped at the Hunter's bones.

But she yanked off her helmet and let it fall to the ground. At the noise of metal hitting metal, Drifter looked back with a pessimistic look. "Throw your shit 'round, but mind my stuff won't you?" 

The ratched thing disappeared before she could kick it across the grated floor, her Ghost sending annoyance over the feed. 

Right, she was mad at the Arcstrider.

Deciding to just ignore that issue Sophia followed the order Dark Age man, as he silently ordered her to come with. The only sounds that she could hear was her own heart beat wearily and the pair's steps echo across the loud chambers as they walked down the steps and Gambit launch pad, past unlabelled doors that seemed to blend together with every step, lefts and rights like a hidden maze. 

When the Drifter and her finally made it to his storage crate turned room, the Hunter was tired and ready to drop. Dying a lot took a lot out of a person. 

He gently pushed her towards the sleeping bag and she scrambled in, the cold more bearable. "Not gonna kill yourself again with this act you're pulling are ya?" The dark-haired man asked. 

She shook her head no. That took more energy than she had, and the girl honestly wanted to sleep. 

But, he still didn't leave like she expected. Instead the man turned his chair slightly and faced her. Pulled out some notebook out of thin air and with one last glance at her direction, the sound of pen on paper softly filled the air. 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**September 15th, 2796**

They found nothing. 

No Moirai, no sword, not even a bloodstain or anything. It was like her death never happened, even if the body was 20 floors below her in-cased in ashes. The Hunter could do nothing but stare at the report. 

"Was this our only option?" Cayde-6 asked, confusion clear on his face. 

The Guardian Hall was stiff. So late into the night, no one was in there. But still Zavala held a feeling of authority, even if he didn't have all of his pieces of armor on like usual. "It was, and our only piece of information is long gone." 

"But she has to see it, we have to get rid of this Moirai guy. No way around it!" Azul covered in dirt and still in his gear was fierce on every word. "Your Young Wolf is no longer if Sophia doesn't get this Darkness out of her. It's going to kill her if we don't do anything, and I'm not gonna watch while one of my own dies because of something I could have fixed." 

Ikora looked stifled from this, "And we know that Titan Xuj, but it's simply not possible if we don't know where he is." 

"How did you know she was gonna die?" All the eyes spun to meet Sophia, when she spoke, but she ignored all of them except for Ikora. "You knew that my mother was going to die, but you just let her go on with her personal battle with this thing. How did you know that this was going to kill her at the end of it all?" 

Eyes flared, even weak; Sophia stood up from her chair. Challenging the woman with the most amount of words she's spoken since the Hunter was Risen.

It was silent for what was the longest minute in the girl's life, before she finally opened her mouth. "I-it was a vision, 2 weeks before." Giving up on standing, Rey sank down in her chair. "Lilian came to me about something she saw in a dream. It was this vile monster killing you with it's sword. Taking your Light as well. She was completely distraught and I didn't know what I could do, so I just calmed the Warlock down and sent her back to her apartment." 

"That next night I had the same vision, but it was her not you that perished. I knew at this point that what she saw was real, and it was a ticking clock till one of those happened. So I told her the location of the thing, and sent her on her way. She's killed Gods, why couldn't she kill this one?"

At this point Sophia sat down as well, Azul holding her shoulder tight as he listened in. 

"When the report came back that Scout died, Traveler's light, it was only time until her vision did as well. But when you went 2 years without a single thing happening, I thought for once a vision from the Traveler wasn't real." 

Fiddling with her knife, the Hunter finally looked Ikora straight into her eyes for the first time since her mother's passing. Blue met brown, and for once Sophia could feel her Arc flowing through; "It has to be me that kills him, Light or no Light; Moirai must die by Cerberus's and my hands.” 

Words echoed her own mother's years before, both holding power behind them. Holding strength. Even with the Light of the Traveler blocked, Sophia Scout was one of the most powerful Guardians. Whether she liked it or not, she was bound to take over Lilian’s legacy. To become an Iron Lord, even if she didn’t seem up to it. To carry the Warlock’s crown and hold it up high. Barely able to fight, the Young Wolf was the strongest one in the Vanguard Hall, and everyone knew this. 

"Then we shall prepare you Guardian, but not without your weapons and surely not without your clan." Zavala's words were the final say, a booming statement of dismissal. 

\---

The one stove light on did nothing to light up anything beyond the kitchen, so Sophia just sat in the dark and silently out on the porch. 

Sana sat next to her as she sharpened one of her knives. Quiet as well, the dark skinned gal hadn't said anything other than asking if she could join Sophia. Having given a short nod, they'd done nothing but sit there for hours. Tomorrow they would go back to Moirai's lair and see if she could find anything. Tomorrow she could avenge her mother. Tomorrow Sophia Scout could die her final death. 

"I can hear you thinking from here, girly." 

She turned her head towards the other Hunter, giving Sana a glance that said everything she needed to say. 

The city down below was silent with only the faint noise floating up to the Tower. The news of this mission was sure to find its way to the people down below, anything having to do with the Scout legacy always did. 

News articles floated up and through the galaxy where the Vanguard's authority stretched. Even during her 2 year stretch far away from it all, Sophia still managed to hear the rumors of everything. 

Lilian was the Last City's golden Guardian. Savior of it for more than once, the Warlock was the one everyone voted on for broadcasted Crucible matches or Gambit rounds. She was the City's holder. 

Sophia still remembered when she was first Risen and everyone found out the lineage connection between the two. From where before she was just a Guardian, after the Scout became the City's child. A favorite among the kids and when Lilan plus Emerson brought her down to the people; someone the citizens loved. Even through her leaving, support for the Young Wolf still spreaded through forums and articles. 

All this made tomorrow's mission even harder. It didn't make the girl nervous so to speak, but she did worry for them. Could the City react well? How would her clan deal with it if Sophia died? Would Emerson hear about it wherever she was, if her mother's spouse wasn't already dead? 

So as the Darkness made her weak and the sun rose with both Hunters still watching the skyline, she made a plan. Hopefully it would work how she attended. 

\---

**September 16th, 2796**

A deafening silence echoed over the plains of Venus and Prime Fire transmitted down. Still limited by no Light, Sophia's armor felt heavier than usual. It seemed to weigh down on her shoulders, even her Cloak added pounds that the Hunter knew wasn't there before. Lilian's bond on her arm wanted to slip but she didn't let it. A broad sword on her back, Trust hostered and Cerberus +1 in her hand, the clan moved at her pace. 

Everyone was armed to the teeth, something about the Scout being around this time gave everyone one shared thought; Moirai was going to be there this time around. 

Landing every close to where they needed to go, they walked. Sophia could hear Azul and Soul talking softly. How often were they going to trade between Ward and Well of Radiance? Would they have enough cool-down time between the both of them? Being the main protectors in terms of Light, both the Titan and Warlock were going to stick close to her. Azul was quiet by the Scout's side, just scanning the area ahead as they got closer and closer to the cave entrance. 

"You don't have to fight him, you know? We can plan something to keep you protected from him," the Awoken fretted when they reached it. 

The Young Wolf just gave him a small shake of her head, she had to finish this fight her mother started. 

Taking silent defeat, the Clan leader turned to face the others. "Our main priority here is keep Scout safe, understand? If I deem that there's too hot water in there for us, we leave immediately." All in agreement, he continued. "Soul, you stick with Sophia. Throw a healing rift down if needed, cover her 6 ok? Sana, Bolt, you're both with me, we take defense and push when able. Corey you stay with the other two and keep some fire off of them as well." 

Scout shifted on her feet, Cerberus heavy in her hands. "I have to be the one who takes the final blow, he needs to die by my hands not anyone else's or this just won't work." 

"We've got you, Sister," Bolt said, the Exo giving her finger guns. 

Rolling her eyes at them but chuckling lightly, "Then let's go." 

\---

The rift was placed down before Sophia or Avery had the chance to say anything. Giving a wave in thanks, she quickly let it heal herself up real quick, then went straight back to her spot. 

Barely 20 minutes ago Moirai sent waves upon waves of Hive after then. 30 minutes ago they had just gotten into the cave. Where there was nothing but rocks and dust two days prior, was now covered in Hive corruption and gunk almost over night. 

At the moment though, the Hunter was having a go at it with a Screecher. Quickly putting a round in it with Trust, the thing exploded a few feet in-front of her. 

"We have to keep on pushing forward!" Corey called out in comms, having to deal with his own exploding bastard. 

A quick tussle could be heard on mic and across the room Azul quickly shut a Hive Knight down. "Go ahead you three, we'll meet up!" 

Grabbing Soul-5's hand and pulling her down the tunnel ahead, them and Corey coming behind started the chase after Moirai. 

The stench of Hive gut coming through her filter made the Young Wolf’s stomach roll. It stuck to her boots as the trio sprinted down the hall, sliding almost at points. Not even being able to pull a high jump at times, she was dependent on Corey pulling the Guardian up quick.

“According to that location ping we set up last go around, what we presume is the throne room is up ahead,” Soul warned, giving a quick melee to an Acolyte that popped up. 

Picking up their pace, they led themselves to a giant entrance. Dark was the first word Sophia would use to describe it. A room of nothing but glowing yellow sacks every so often and just pure… Darkness. No Light reached beyond the door and silently the Hunter knew this is where she would kneel. It wasn’t the feeling of being frightened, no she’s felt that before. It wasn’t guilt, nor being doubtful in herself. She would beat Moirai here and today. But the Scout also knew that she wouldn’t be leaving this room the same way she did coming in. 

In the middle of the dubbed throne room, stood the vile thing that started this. Surrounded by Hive and other smaller guys was the giant Knight that started this all. His sword was holstered at the moment, but it shined back drenched in blood of every type. The thing had been killing recently. 

Tearing her eyes away from the sight, the Arcstrider turned to her clanmates. “Stick close but not too close, if you get touched by that sword it’s over for you. But I’m already infected, so it’s me before you all. Keep the smaller ones off me, and this should work.” 

Corey looked like he wanted to argue but one glare from the white-haired girl, he shut off whatever he was going to say. 

“It needs to be her Nightingale,” Soul-5 tried to soothe over, but the Titan just shook his head, silent. 

The Hunter gave a quick buzz in to Azul who said they would catch up soon before his mic cut off again. 

“Let’s go then,” Corey finally said, done with waiting. 

Going with the classic Guardian move, they went in guns firing. 

Moirai barely even twitched, slowly turning around to face the three. Eyes that echoed her own barely a week prior scanned over the pair as the other two started the process of keeping Hive off Scout. She unshielded her sword and looked up to the thing. Glowing green eyes stared back down, seeming to access her. 

“I’ve been waiting for you Young Wolf… and it seems you brought your Light straight to me,” his voice cracked over the sounds of bullets firing and screeching things. Putting all the trust she had in her teammates, Sophia gave all of her attention towards him. 

Silent now, all she needed to say was in the raising of her sword. Hell if she cared what he had to say, Sophia Scout only spoke in the language of her Light, and with that gone, he needed to be gone as well. 

Avery, almost silent since this whole thing began, sent a small, “Be safe.” To which she sent back a “I will.” 

The prophecy started with her mother’s Risen day and ended with her last was resparked the moment Sophia’s sword blocked the strike of Moirai’s. The one that determined the fate of Lilain. It said that she would die to a being of complete demolition. Her Light snuffed out like a flame with one tap. Her daughter, already weak without it, struck back instead. With a loud crack of metal, her broad weapon swung back and struck Moirai in the chest. He stumbled back almost surprised. The Knight holding fate by its wings now angry, pushed forward as well. 

“I took her Light, took her life; I’ll twist it to take yours soon.” With a slam of the hilt to the ground, she stumbled to the ground . Sophia let out an almost animalistic growl and picked herself up. The pain was starting to become too much, the Dark veins on her skin pulsing like a shaken heartbeat. 

Behind her, Sophia could hear Corey and Soul-5 struggling to keep close, but not close enough being overwhelmed with all the Hive around. Keeping her trust that they would watch her six, she ignored them for now. 

He got a good cut into her side, the sharp blade swiping jaggedly into the Hunter’s armor before she got up fully. But, she raised her weapon again and with every step The Young Wolf fought against the fate tied up to her like strings. 

“Not- she blocked what could be another fatal strike toward her ribs. “Today!”

Pulling the last of what she had all in it, the young woman launched forward and struck her sword right in his chest. It sank in with a dark crunch and Moirai fell with it. 

Toppling to her knees once more, Sophia could feel the Traveler reaching out. The Darkness inside of her screeched at the loss of it’s monster and a fiery pain raised from inside the Scout’s chest. It burned like she tried to swallow hell’s fire. She closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. 

\---

The sun was trying to wake her up. 

Sophia rolled over with a small grumble, not okay with this intrusion. Come on, why was the window even open? Surely Sana closed it the night before-

The Hunter shot up, trying to catch air in her lungs. 

Struggling to sit up, the much needed oxygen rushed in and left a panting Arcstrider. Finally able to breathe though, she gave a glance around and was shocked to not see white walls or the Last City outside, but a large plain of nothing but grass. 

_‘What the hell…’_

Her armor was gone, along with her wounds. Sophia wore a white gown she didn’t remember putting on. She couldn’t even feel her Ghost on their connection. Silently worried about that, but otherwise hating the outfit choice the Arctrider did the only thing she could, which was walk forward. 

She was alone with her thoughts for what the Scout could guess was 15 minutes, no other way to tell the passage of time but the barely moving sun above. Was Moirai dead, or did that last blow not work? Was the rest of her team okay? Was she okay? 

Thinking question after question to herself, the Hunter barely noticed a figure in-front of her till they cleared their throat. Jumping back at the sudden noise, Sophia’s eyes met the person who scared her. Giving a small smile, the woman silently gestured for her to sit down; an oak chair appearing out of thin air. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down bug eyed at the first person she’s seen since Sophia woke up in this strange place.

The woman had soft ivory black hair that seemed to wave in the non existent wind. It shined on her pale skin, as she also sat down. Dressed in a red gown much like Sophia’s own, she began to speak. 

“My name is Atropos and along with my sisters, we would like to thank you for freeing us.” 

Still in shock of the goddess like woman, Sophia could do nothing but stare, her worry all but forgotten. 

“That vile thing many centuries ago decided that he could control everyone by taking Fate and making her weave his own path.” She gave a chuckle at this, hands out of thin air began to weave. “We are Moirai, fate-weavers, and you, it is not your time for your thread to be cut.” Atropos spoke softly. 

“But, what about my mother?” Sophia had to ask, leaning forward in her chair. Her hair having nothing to hold it up like usual moved to block her vision slightly. 

The fate weaver at that gave a chuckle. “Ever curious aren’t you Young Wolf, you were the nosey little thing as a child. Your mother’s thread was cut as it was her time, a few years shorter then Lachesis said but I had to cut it. For that I am sorry.” 

Taking defeat where it was dealt, the Hunter leaned back in her chair. ‘But am I dead?’

As if she heard the silent question, Atropos started up again. “No, you are not dead dear. Your body is simply resting in your other plane of existence, here in the overworld your soul is healing. It isn’t your time for Elysium, though if you wish you can see someone who has started their time there.” 

“Can I?” 

Reaching forward the one who cut the ties at the end of people’s lives, grasped Sophia’s hand and mended one. With the flash of a bright light, sitting in the chair was no longer Atropos, but Lilian Scout. 

\---

**November 29th, 2796**

Sophia gave Bolt-17 the darkest look she could manage as the Exo offered an arm in support up the steps. 

She was still weak from the wound on her side. Only having woken up 2 weeks before, the giant laceration refused to heal with her Light, so the Scout was stuck with doing it the old fashion way; the Dark inside of it not making it’s job any easier. 

“I know you’re not crippled or whatever, but honestly I just want to get up these stairs before Azul starts worrying again like he always does,” Bolt argued as they offered their hand again. 

Grumbling but finally accepting the help, she took it and they made it up the steps arguably a bit faster with most of the weight on her bad side now being supported. 

After her deadzone trip to what the Arcstrider was still pretty sure was Heaven of some sorts, she woke up to only have found 2 months had passed and Prime Fire pretty sure she had died. 

According to her Crystal buddy, all they saw was Moirai drop dead, then Sophia dropped to the ground like a ragdoll as well. They with no success could wake her up, so Corey and Soul healed what they could and took her limp body back to the rest of the pack. 

The Last City had nothing for them but a bed and a heart monitor, and Sophia sat in a coma until she woke up. The last thing she remembered in that sort of overworld was her mother giving her a hug. 

They had a long conversation where a lot of tears were cried and both mother and daughter said things they wish they did before everything happened. The last thing Sophia was told was that Emerson was in fact not dead yet, meaning that Lilain’s lover was still out there in the Sol Universe. 

But as Bolt and Sophia finally reached Prime Fire’s apartment and opened the door, that thought went out the window when Sana called out a hello. She was home again.


End file.
